Heir of the Dog
by earthbender068
Summary: Sakura returns home after a tragedy.  She ends up working for Kiba, can he help heal her heart?  kibaxsakura. oneshot. rated t for the safe side.


hmm...two posts in one day huh? well, this one i had in my documents to finish and viola! here you go. so this stemmed from listening to the new moon soundtrack (the violet hour, all i believe in, and roslyn), and a song from eclipse, 'my love' by sia. i wanted the island to feel excluded from the rest of the world, and it's residents close to each other. kiba and sakura may both be out of character, sorry...let's see what else did i want to say...i can't remember.

oh well, i hope you enjoy this! thanks for reading! oh and for those of you who don't get the title, an old remedy for curing a hangover was to drink the hair of the dog that bit you, which basically means, if you got drunk off beer, the next morning have a beer to help cure your hangover. so i thought it would be a perfect name for the bar, and then the play on the would hair to heir since kiba inherited the bar from a long line of family members.

okay, all done now. read.

* * *

**Heir of the Dog.**

_His laughter continued. _

"_Look at her Hiruna. Make her beg again."_

_The bright lights of the emergency room emphasized every detail of her suffering, sweat, bruises, tears. Others turned away having a sense of shame and modesty her tormentors lacked. _

_Begging ceased hours ago. There was no longer a need for such a useless act. _

"_Hey Pink," the dark haired man pulled her head from in between his legs with a snarl on his lip. "Tyo wants to her that sweet little voice of yours again."_

_The cold metal of the gun pressed against her temple. This time tears did fall from her jade green eyes, but instead of begging for mercy, she longed for death. _

The front wheels of the car swerved right, and Sakura jerked the wheel pulling the car back on the road. Blinking back from her memory, she eased on the break slowing the car to a stop. The constant buzzing of her cell phone caught her attention.

Picking it up from it's resting place in the drink holder, she noticed eleven missed calls from her aunt and five from her mother. With a deep sigh, she pressed the accept button and answered.

"Goodness Sakura, I was worried when you didn't answer. Do you know how many times I've called you in the last five minutes?" The excited voice of her mother's older sister blared at her. "I was ready to call the sheriff's office and have them look for you."

"I'm fine Aunt Arisa," she replied. Her green eyes rolling at the constant attention her mother and aunt decided she needed.

"Good why don't you ride over to the Heir and see if your uncle is there for me please," a muffled sound over the line faded her aunt's voice. "in rollers already, and Ginny's in bed."

"Why don't you just call him eleven or twelve times," she tried to hold back the irritation in her voice with very little effort or guilt. She had been home for a month and was getting to a breaking point concerning everyone who was doing something for her own good.

"He isn't answering his phone, and you know Kiba will cover for him." Arisa crackled in and out. "always covering for that man."

Thankfully, the pink haired twenty seven year old was in a partial dead spot for wireless service. It was nearly one am, and she was out for her late night drive before she popped three sleeping pills and tried to rest for the evening. Sakura Haruno was not looking forward to heading over to the Heir of the Dog, but knew it was easier than answering or lying to her aunt. Plus Sakura wasn't too sure she could pull off a lie to her aunt. The woman had practically raised her.

Though going to the locals' bar this late in a pair of flourescent green pajama pants with a pink bunny print and an orange long sleeve shirt was not on her agenda. Sighing she agreed, if to just get her aunt from rambling on and on for another ten minutes. When they both knew in the end Sakura would go.

The sky was clearer on the coastal island that she had grown up on. The mainland a thirty miles away by bridge or ferry, looked like stars in the background. Much like her former life, background players. Her home, career, relationships, were now as distant as the big city she'd longed to live in as a child.

_That_ ordeal had taken something from her and pushed her back here to Konoha. Her childhood home boasted an off season population seven thousand, but during the summer, the 'seasonals,' as the locals call them, return to their get away homes, increasing the population by another two thousand people. On a space so small, everyone knew everyone for generations passed.

Another reason she had dreaded returning. Each of these people she had know since practically birth had read the stories in the newspaper, and she was ashamed. Shifting the car back into gear, she turned around toward the bar.

The gravel crunched under the tires when she turned into the parking lot. Pointy rocks poked through bottom of the thin flip flops she wore. She could not remember the last time she had been to this bar. Owned by her childhood friend, Kiba Inuzuka's, family, the Heir of the Dog, had been a fixture in the community for nearly seventy years. The high school clique had hung out here many nights, playing pool or darts, watching sports, at least until nine when the heavy drinkers arrived. Tsume Inuzuka would shuffle the kids off to the beach or the restaurant down the road that the family owned. Many happy memories had been made in this very building.

Pulling on the heavy wooden door, she stepped into the bar. Wide and open, it resembled a log cabin. A jukebox in the corner, several tv's on the walls, a pool table and a few dart boards in the other corner, the bar, and some booths along the wall, with tables in the middle she realized nothing had changed. At the moment the chairs were turned over on the tables. The heavy smell of pine disinfectant burned her nose.

A song by a local Native American artist played quietly in the background, but other than his talent, the place was empty.

"Sorry, we're closed," a familiar voice boomed from the kitchen. Through the doorway entered Inuzuka, Kiba. Seeing his old friend, his face brightened and a large smile took over. "Except for you, Sakura!

He wiped his hands on the dishtowel on his shoulder, then covered the space between them in three long strides. Sakura natural stepped back, her hands in front of her chest in a defensive move, when he approached. The brunette did not notice or care, he grabbed her in one scoop into a bone crushing bear hug.

"Sakura, it's so damn good to see you," he shouted and spun her around.

"You too Kiba," she tried to say while gasping for her breath. Her feet swirling around in the air. "But I can't breathe."

"Sorry," he put her down with a sheepish look while the blush took over his face.

Sakura could get a good look at the man he had become. Kiba had always been athletic and his body was toned and from the looks in great shape. The tan skin, from surfing no doubt, set off his family's triangle shaped, burgundy birthmarks on his cheeks. Brown eyes matched the messy locks atop his head. His smile had melted many a girls' heart. It was friendly and sincere, yet flirtatious at the same time.

"What are you doing here this late at night," he leaned back against the counter of the bar, with an odd expression on his face.

"Uncle Jai," she smoothed her clothes out when she noticed his eyes lingering on the pajama pants. "Aunt Arisa sent me to fetch him."

"Figures," he laughed, shaking his head. "That lady is crazy."

"Yeah well," she smiled in agreement. "So any idea where he is?"

Kiba pushed off the counter, and walked around behind it. A devilish smirk on his face. He pulled a pitcher out of the racks of clean dishes and began to fill it with soft drink.

"Why would I want to bust one of my best customers," he raised an eyebrow. The handle of the soft drink dispenser released from his hand.

Sakura blinked and thought for a second," Because Aunt Arisa is calling me back in about three minutes, and I know you know where he is."

"Maybe," he shrugged his shoulders. He grabbed two mugs, and placed them along side the pitcher on a tray. "Grab that tray and take it to one of the booths."

He pointed to a booth near the tv and walked back into the kitchen area.

"Kiba," she pleaded. There wasn't anytime for this. She need to get home and take her medicine. The Inuzuka didn't answer, and she had known him long enough to know he wasn't taking no from her. As handsome as he was, he was also twice as stubborn, so with a frustrated sigh, the pink haired woman did as she was told. Just sharing one soda couldn't hurt. Her phone in her hand, flipped open and texted her aunt that her uncle wasn't there.

Kiba exited the kitchen with a platter of half sandwiches, chips, pickle spears, brownies, and two plates.

"Sorry, but Gori called in sick tonight. I haven't eaten since around noon," he placed the items on the tabletop of the booth and slid in front of her. "And you look like you could use a meal or three."

Kiba's brown eyes slowly examined her. In such a small town, especially one surrounded by water, the two had practically known each other since birth. She had always been petite, the girl the other cheerleaders would toss in the air. Before him was a completely different Sakura. Skin formerly ivory colored was sallowed and held an unhealthy color to it. There were dark circles under her eyes, and the once vibrant pink hair was hard and dull, barely brushed into a ponytail.

Her eyes bothered her more than anything. _They were dead._ A sight he was used to seeing on several of his customers. People who had given up on life. Who came not into his bar for a few drinks with friends and whatever sporting event was popular at the moment, but those who came in to drink away their lives. This was a trait that he picked up in his line of work. She was too young for this, too smart and beautiful.

"Kiba, I'm not really hungry," she pushed away the pile of food he had prepared for her, feeling self conscious of his stare.

"You say that, but c'mon you're all skin and bones. Ino with her dumb ass diets in high school have warped your sense of what's healthy," he slid the plate back toward her and placed chips and a pickle spear on his own plate. "I hate eating alone. Usually Gori's here and we catch the news or sports channel, please."

Large brown eyes looked like a puppy from across the table.

Sighing she gave in, "Whatever."

Sakura picked up the half sub and took a bite. She rolled her eyes at the plastered smile on his face.

Trying to ease into the conversation with her, he asked, "So what's your game plan? How long are you in town for?"

"Permanently," she ran her hand through the bangs hanging over her eyes. In a whisper she continued. "I can't go back there."

"I know everyone is like you have to face your fears," her eyes looking down on her plate. "I just can't go back there."

"That facing your fear crap is overrated. Well, for now it is," he started to agree with her. "You have a right to be scared, take some time. Then face them."

Moments of silence passed between the pair with only the sound of the changing jukebox and crunching of chips and subs.

"The thing is I have to get out of that house. My mom is about to drive me crazy." Sakura took another sip of the cola.

"Do you mean move out?"

"No, I'm not ready to do that," she shook her head. "But a job. The new hospital will be open in four months, but I can't go there. I can't go back to the hospital, and the problem is how can I tell my mother the smell of disinfectant makes me want to vomit."

Kiba's face frowned at what she was saying.

"Sorry," she gave a small smile.

Her head turned to the side and her index finger pointing in an accusing way, _"Sakura, all that time and money on school, wasted." _ Sakura mocked her mother. "But when I tried to go back to work on the mainland, I left before the first three hours of my shift passed in a panic attack."

Tears fell on the dark wood table. Her petitie hands shaking. Dr. Lei Haruno was a psychologist and professor at the community college on the mainland. Sakura's mother was intelligent enough not to be her daughter's doctor, but a the knowledge she held and mother's instinct was in overdrive.

"You could work here," his hand extending to calm hers. "It's not a nurse's pay, but steady work, and a lot of cleaning, plus you're on your feet all day. Which you are probably use to, and the occasional drunk, but you aren't cleaning people's asses or forcin' medicine down their throat."

"That sounds like a really appealing job." Sakura nodded her head, wiping away the tears. "But Kiba you don't have to do that."

She didn't want his pity, from him, yet knowing full well he would go to the ends of the earth for her because he was her friend.

"It's not pity, trust me. Cai has called in the last three nights, so I gotta replace her. Plus it's the end of February and business will start to pick up with the fishing season will be starting soon." Kiba squeezed the hand still inside his. "Like I said, the pay is crap, but you get a free meal every night and the best kick ass boss there is."

Green eyes rolled at his comment, "Are you sure this is okay with your mom?"

Tsume Inuzuka was a caring, but scary as hell woman. She had no problem with speaking her mind and putting people in their place.

"Babe, the moment I came back from university, this place was mine, so Ma has nothing to do with who I hire." Kiba handed her a napkin for her nose. "It was on her recommendation I hired slack ass Cai."

"Oh," she took the paper product and turned her head away from the table to blow her nose.

"So tomorrow at three?" Kiba asked and without waiting for an answer, he continued. "Wear jeans, and I'll get you a couple shirts. Oh and sneakers, comfortable ones. Don't expect any favors either because I'm your boss."

"Whatever," she smiled softly. The prospect of having something to do with her time was a relief. She preferred the solitude of her room, though with her mother there hovering around, it was next to impossible. Meaning well and getting on someone's nerves were two entirely different things.

"Now, eat. I ain't carrying all this stuff back in the kitchen." Kiba pointed to her plate and took a huge bit of his own food.

_xxxxxxx_

"You're what?" Lei Haruno practically shouted at her daughter.

"I'm working at Heir," she answered, and crossed the kitchen to the cabinet for a bowl.

The morning light filtered in the bright yellow kitchen. Her aunt sat that the table with her mouth wide open at Sakura's announcement.

"Sakura, you have a master's degree in nursing. Why would you do that?" Arisa asked her niece. Her own green eyes looking at her older sister Lei, for an explanation.

"I see what is going on," the mother started her five minute explanation of why Sakura was behaving in such a manner.

"Mom, please save the psychology crap for your patients," the pink haired girl shoved the spoon of frosted cereal in her mouth.

"Don't look down on my profession," she replied curtly. "I still practice mine. Plus you only say that because you know I am right."

"No you're annoying the hell out of me, trying to fix me!" Sakura yanked the long sleeve up her right arm exposing two large scars. "And when you end up with _this _from your job, we can talk."

The bowl clanged heavy in the sink when Sakura tossed in it from a few feet away. "The job is fine. I need something, anything, to get me away from the two of you for awhile."

A mass of pink hair bounced when she stormed from the kitchen and out the back door. One advantage to living on the island was the crime rate. She could leave her keys, purse, and doors unlocked without worry that anyone would take them. The tires squealed on the silver car she backed out of the drive way.

Waves crashed on the shoreline parraell to the highway. Sakura stopped the car at her favorite evening spot. With the car in park, she walked up the sandy hill to the top that looked out over the ocean. In the distance she could see surfers riding waves. She was pretty sure one was Kiba and the other Neji. The spot was a favorite of theirs as teenagers, and the waves always broke just right. She sat on the lookout and closed her eyes in hopes to use the meditation techniques she'd read online.

Her daily vow to just make it through the day was spoken, and she tried to figure out how long she had been sitting there. Standing, she walked to the car and found it was nearly two. A small rush hit the bottom of her stomach. The excitement of having something to do was thrilling, and she ran down to drive home to change.

_xxxxxxxx_

"Tired," Kiba asked the petite woman who was mopping the floor.

"A little," she stopped and wiped her forehead. She lifted the mop and rang out the extra water in the bucket. "But I hadn't worked in a long while. It's just taking me some getting used to."

"Lazy," he teased and carried a tray of glasses to the kitchen for the dishwasher.

Sakura had been working there for nearly a month. Being in the bar was a happy time for her. It was busy enough that her mind didn't go back to the incident. Kiba was too nice to ask anything, not that she was ready to talk about any of it.

The Inuzuka lived up to his bragging and was a great boss. Convinced he would never admit it, she was sure he paid her a little more than the other server and cook. Not only that, but he scheduled her more days. Whether it was because she was a good worker or he felt she needed to get out of the house more, she appreciated it. When she returned home most evenings her mother was sleep, and Sakura would be in the morning when Lei left for work.

Just being out the house wasn't the only thing she looked forward to. Being around Kiba was as fun as it was in high school. His personality was warm and good natured. They were in the same clique in high school, but being her with him helped her reconnected to him. She'd learned that he finished college with honors in his business degree, and recently completed the MBA program.

After forgetting her purse one night, she stumbled upon what Kiba called a 'board meeting.' Around two of the tables were Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Lee, Sai, and Naruto and Sasuke by phone. She learned that night the nine had formed an business group they labelled, "Rookie 9' enterprises. Each of their different talents contributing and the group was buying lots of property on the island and the mainland. Sworn to secrecy, she often got to listen in while she cleaned the bar during following meetings. It was weird to see her childhood friends in this capacity. They were decisive and professional, and it made her proud. There wasn't any surprise to her that the corporation they'd formed was one of the top twenty growing business groups in the state. Though it was done with no one knowing, but her now.

Their success was like a success of their group of thirteen friends. Their success made her just a little sad too. She looked at her friends, lawyers, accountant, small business owner, engineers, architects, a doctor, and teachers. She was a nurse, but what was she now? Nothing.

Another month passed, and the weather began to warm up the waters. The first hot day of the spring, Sakura's expression showed confusion when she arrived at work to a sign stating the Heir of the Dog was closed until nine that evening.

"Did the health inspector come by," she yelled walking into the bar.

"Let's go Sakura," the owner's voice announced when she walked inside.

"Where?" She looked around the open area that was covered in darkness.

"Surf's good today," he appeared from the back room with a pair of board shorts and a tank top on.

"We can't just close like this," she gestured to the room.

"Sure we can," he chuckled at her. He grabbed her elbow and pulled her toward the door. "Hello, I'm the boss. I decide what you do during your shift. Today you watch me surf, and since I'm so generous, you can even picture yourself being as good as I am on the waves."

Sakura pulled away from him. The sun light was bright when she stepped outside, "You're kidding right?"

"Pff, you used to be able to surf pretty decent, but you've been gone from here too long," he turned back to lock the doors of the bar. "You might as well be a seasonal."

"I can't believe you called me that!" Sakura looked at him in disbelief. The nickname for the seasonal tourists was the ultimate insult. "You know I don't surf like them!"

"Tch, whatever," he opened the door to his truck and tossed in his bag. "Let's go. I was stuck inside a bank office all morning waiting for this."

Again she conceded to him and climbed inside the older truck. For someone with as much money as Kiba had, no one would ever know it by the old truck he drove. The truck had family significance. The blue vehicle had once belonged to his grandfather, but that didn't help the spring that poked Sakura's but each time she rode with him.

"I don't have any gear," she thought out loud.

"I figured your inner chicken would say that," he grinned and backed the truck from the driveway. "I called Kotetsu at 'Locals Only,' he's got something on hold for you."

It took her a few rides to get back her groove, but soon enough, she was surfing as she had in her younger days. Feeling the ocean on her skin again revived her.

The sun began to show a dusty pink across the sky, and the pair came onto the beach. Sakura's nimble hands unzipped the wetsuit, and she pulled it down without thinking.

Before he could stop it, Kiba's hand moved to her shoulder blade. His fingers traced the gunshot wound that had scared across her back.

Sakura's breath hitched, with the hair on her arm standing tall, but she did not pull away from him. He could feel the tension in her body and knew she was ready to flee. Her green eyes stayed focused on the ocean in front of her, and not the man behind her, looking at her so exposed.

"I'm sorry," he circled it once more, then pulled away.

"It's okay," she pulled the t-shirt over her quickly.

"Does it still hurt?" Kiba's tone changed from the normal playful, to serious. He watched as her back stiffened.

"Not physically," she whispered. Her hand on her shoulder. She could not face him. Forcing herself to focus on the ocean she continued. "It all happened so fast. Then if felt like time stood still."

"We were operating on this child, well he was fifteen, but still a child. He had gunshot wounds from a drive by shooting. The surgery was over, and we were taking him to recovery." Sakura dug her toes in the sand to release the tension she felt. "I felt so relieved that we could help him. I kept thinking maybe, this would be the thing to help him turn his life around."

The energy from his body behind hers tingled against her skin. Her hands fell to her side.

"You were always so positive when it came to things like that," he reminded her.

"Those other boys came busting in, and started shooting. One barricaded the doorway and trapped us there. They shot him in his arms and legs, and dared any of us to help him or they'd kill the other patients" Sakura eyes closed, trying to block out as much of the sound and vision as she could. "They made us watch him die slowly. His body was already in shock from the first shooting, and then surgery. This was torture, and it killed us to stand by when we have been trained to heal."

His hand hoovered over her shoulder. The tears were screaming through her voice.

"They laughed at the whole thing like it was nothing. I begged them to let us leave, or at least the patients." Her small knuckles were white from clenching her fists. "How were we to know he was the little brother of their rival gang leader."

Kiba watched her hand move from her side to what he imagined was her chest. Being directly behind her, he could not be sure. Though whenever anyone mention intimacy, she immediately pulled her hands close to her chest.

"In order to let the younger patients go, a sacrifice had to be made," she lowered her head in shame. Her toes clawing at the sand. "Someone had to entertain them, make it worth their while."

Kiba picked up on the hint that she put out for him. He didn't need to see her face to know there were tears spilling from her beautiful green eyes.

"I, did the only thing I could do," she could barely get out. Warmth covered her body when he touched her skin. "I...I...let them, use me. They...they..."

The last sentence barely audible from the way her chest clutched.

He was the first person other than the police that she could even begin that story with. Not her mother, not Ted the guy she was seeing during the time, or even the psychologist her mother dragged her to.

"When you're ready," he just whispered, leaning down to her ear. He already knew the outcome of the attack. Sakura was raped, tortured, and shot twice when shielding an sixty eight year old patient with her body, when the police finally broke through the doors. The fifty six hour ordeal finally ended, and Sakura was broken. "When you're ready."

The words may have been insignificant to anyone else but to Sakura they meant so much more. Someone who would listen without judging or pitying her.

With such a secret entrusted to him, Kiba felt responsible for her more than ever. His watchful eye on her during her shift and when he would see her around town. As much as he could, he would be near her. To him it was protecting her from the stares of the other townspeople or the idiotic questions he could over hear them ask each other.

This responsibility made him fully aware of her future, and it was not as a waitress in a bar. Her attempt to talk the previous month about the hostage ordeal, told him, she was possibly ready to move on just a little.

So he bit the bullet and faced her either running away or punching him.

"Your mom came by and had an adult kinda talk with me," he said to her while he looked at the computer screen.

The pair were in his office making the weekly order. Sakura held the clipboard close to her chest, wondering what her mother had stirred up. Kiba's voice was stern.

"What kind of talk," her pink brow rose in curiosity. "Correct me if I am wrong, but I don't see what my mom could talk to you about that Tsume didn't cover when you were about eleven."

"Wednesdays for the next month and a half, I won't need you here until eight or nine." Kiba didn't move his gaze from the screen.

A slow sigh escaped her lips already not liking the route this was taking. "Why?"

"The continuing ed classes on the mainland begin next week," he ventured a peek at the woman. She wasn't tossing items at him, so he felt pretty confident about the decision to meddle. "You'll need that time off to go."

Her body stiffened at the mention of the mainland.

"I don't need," she began.

"Sakura," he cut her off. "You need them to keep your nursing license with the state."

"Am I doing such a bad job here?" Sakura's arms crossed her chest. "Are you planning on firing me?"

His brown eyes back on the screen.

"No, but I'm not about to let you waste your education," he said, shuffling invoices around. "Working as a waitress is fine, but not what you are trained to do."

"Really, because you seem to be okay with working in a bar," her anger rising.

"Correction, I _own_ this bar, and several other properties and businesses. My degrees aren't just for wall decoration." Kiba stood from behind the desk.

"Kiba," her temper flared for the first time in months at someone other than her well meaning mother.

"What? I won't back down on this. You were born to be a nurse," his brown eyes making direct contact with her green ones. "I also don't care if you think I sound like your mother."

Her lips pursed together and ready to argue with him, but he didn't give her the opportunity.

"Do you remember in high school when you, Ino, and Hinata took that health occupations or paramedic classes," a nostalgic look covered his face. "Remember how you guys helped with the sports teams?"

She nodded slowly.

"Hinata was too scared to touch anyone. Ino felt like a linebacker, she gripped so hard. But you had a perfect blend of firm and gentle. Not afraid to yell when we did something stupid that required medical attention," he smiled at the memory. "The passion for actually helping us rang louder from you than anyone. At sixteen I had no idea why it was different being treated by you, but I know now. That is what you are born to do." Kiba finished his statement and watched her head drop to look at the floor.

The way he stared at her was becoming too intense for Sakura. It felt as if heat was pounding on every part of her skin.

"As loud as you bitched us out, we still could only see that smile, and those eyes willing to help."

Kiba came from around the back of his desk. "Other people deserve to be treated by a nurse who cares as much as you do. You've got to think of how many people have a better life now, thanks to your heart. Hell, Lee and Naruto got hurt on purpose, just to see you. Maybe I did too once or twice. "

Her green eyes blinked at the confession.

"It's part of your job requirement now," he began to walk past her. "So deal with it."

When he left the room, she felt safe enough to let the tears fall. No one had reminded her of how much she enjoyed healing others. Listening to her patients stories or reassuring their fears. It was a welcomed thought for the woman. The feeling of joy her patients gave her resurfaced, making it harder to push out of her head.

'Damn, both of them,' she cursed her mother and Kiba for opening up those memories. More so Kiba than her mom. Remembering caring for her friends was the first time she realized she wanted to be a nurse. Although lately being around Kiba was beginning to stir a whole new set of emotions. Unwelcomed and scary, she pushed them back deep in her heart.

The busy season had began around the island, and life became more hectic. Despite the fact that Heir of the Dog was a locals bar, many seasonal tourists felt they were local enough to hang out there. There were also those who wanted to experience the life of a local, which meant eating at their diners or drinking in their bars.

Kiba had been watching Sakura work the last few weeks. Her classes were nearly over, and she was preparing to take the exam for her license. Being that smart, there wasn't any question that she would pass easily, even after being out of the profession for nearly ten months.

Customers would get courteous conversation, but no more. Between herself and everyone else Sakura had built a wall. It bothered him the person that incident had turned her into. During her younger years, she was happy and fun. Ignoring the crush that both Naruto and Lee had on her to pledge her love to Sasuke. Kiba managed to keep his feelings from her then. Naruto and Lee were too close for him to make his feelings known to her. Then there was the tiny crush that Shikamaru had on her, that he only noticed by the body language the future engineer had when around Sakura.

He never wanted any weird feelings between his friends, but it didn't matter in the end. Sasuke ended up with Naruto, and Shikamaru never loved anyone the way he did Neji.

It bothered him to see her so distant from everyone. The Inuzuka felt with time, he could slowly knock down that barrier, but patience was not a trait his family was known for having. Like any other Alpha male, he took matters into his own hands. Closing the bar four hours early, he instructed her dot clean up.

"Sakura," he called over his shoulder to her woman mopping. "So you're going with me tonight to Ino and Cho's."

He lifted the tray and went into the kitchen.

"Wait, what," she sputtered, dropping the mop and running after him. "I just want to go home."

"It won't be so bad," he began to place the dishes in the dishwasher. "It's a few people you know. Ino said you could either come with me, or she'd show up at your place."

Not doubting the blonde's words, she patted the shorts and t shirt she was wearing. "Like this?"

"Yes, and you look fine." Kiba finished the task. "Be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Fine," she huffed in defeat and went to finish the floors.

"I'll drive," he announced when they locked up for the evening.

"No, definitely not," she pulled her keys from her bag quickly.

Kiba's old truck and the spring in the passenger side, re definitely out the get her. The last time she road in it, her tush hurt for two days.

"Fine, don't kill me," he joked.

When the pair arrived, Sakura felt a jolt of panic come over her. It wasn't just Ino and Chouji, but a full fledged party. She wasn't dressed or mentally prepared to handle so many people at once. The front yard was full of guests. Instantly she hid herself behind Kiba when she felt everyone staring at her.

"What's wrong," he asked turning back toward her.

Her green eyes glued to her feet, and her head shook quickly. Her right hand crossed her chest the clutch her left elbow, squeezing it.

Kiba leaned over to look at her face, hidden behind her hair. "Too many people?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"C'mon, I didn't know it would be this crowded either. But you know Ino, the girl loves a party." Kiba turned back toward the front door and went into the family room.

Shino and Shikamaru were playing a game of Go, while Neji sat close to his beloved on the couch reading. This was more like a party for her circle of high school friends.

"What's up fellas," the brunette greeted.

The three did not look up, but said hello.

"See less people," he smiled and tapped her nose with his index finger. He walked over to the game that was going on, and began to talk to the others.

"Sakura!" Lee shouted entering the room.

The male pulled her toward him and onto the loveseat. With his usual enthusiasm he recapped every event in the past two days since he had seen her.

Rescuing her from the man was the party's hostess, asking for help in the kitchen. Ino pull out several bags of chips to pour in the empty bowls.

"You can thank me for that later," she smiled at the pink haired woman. "So what's up with you and Kiba?"

"Nothing," she returned her friend's questioning gaze with confusion. "Should there be?"

"Hell yes," she tossed a cheeto in her mouth. "You should definitely have something going on with him!"

"Ino, please," the waitress waved her off. Thankfully the heat she felt in her stomach did not surface to her cheeks.

Sakura had made sure to keep the struggle that raged between her heart and brain secret. From her mother who would either say a relationship was a bad idea, considering her emotional detachement, or Lei would go the opposite end of the spectrum and state a relationship is just what the former nurse needed. Sakura was unsure of what she wanted to do, and to be honest, she wasn't quite sure she could even have a normal relationship again.

It was a problem she had began to have since their first surfing set of the summer. Kiba by nature was a bit of a flirt. Their high school years were full of memories of the pair going back and forth flirting with each other. He's girlfriends never felt her as a threat, so Kiba would love to make Sakura blush.

Sometimes when he would flirt, she wasn't sure if he was serious with his cheesy pick lines, or if it were just part of his act. It was hard to tell with the line between flirting and true feelings becoming blurred.

That was high school, and presently, Sakura did not do any flirting. Or at least kept it to a minimal of the seasonals that wandered in to the bar for a drink. Flirting with them raised her tip percentage.

Kiba made sure to flirt just enough to make her smile, but not to make her uncomfortable. Though even supressing part of his personality, she felt good around him. Safe and cared for by the man. He talked to her, not down to her like many other people around town didn't.

There was no pity in his voice, and the look of hope that he always greeted her with warmed her. Kiba treated her like the Sakura Haruno of yester-years. For that she appreciated him, but clung to him for security more than she liked.

She looked forwarded to work everyday, and not just as an escape from her family and memories. He made her laugh. Their conversations were about random topics, but they could always turn it in something deeper.

Kiba made the line between friend and someone she could fall in love with, very fuzzy. She knew he deserved someone who was whole, and didn't fear being in the dark alone. Someone less needy. How could she expect him to love her, much less take care of her. He needed someone with less damage.

"Please what?" Ino shook her from her thoughts. "Kiba has got to be one of the hottest guys left on the island. Plus, he always had a thing for you."

"No he hasn't," she turned away looking out the window then sneaking a peak at the guys in the other room.

"Sakura, I'm not sure how much you want to know about this, but listen," the blue eyes green serious. "We all came to see you in the hospital. We were upset and worried and pissed. Neji had to practically restrain Naruto, when we got preliminary reports from the police squad, and it took Shino to hold Kiba back from going down with Naruto to the police station."

Sakura looked out at the stars once more.

"I've seen Naruto mad over you before, but never Kiba," she continued. The chips in the bowl, but far from being taken out to the guests. "Kiba was _shaking_ with rage. When he thought no one was looking, I watched him with you. Sakura, he was so hurt, the sound of his crying nearly broke my heart."

"Stop Ino. Stop making stuff up," she tried to ignore the blonde's words. Naruto and Kiba were the hot heads of their group, so them angry was no surprised, but Kiba crying over her was hard to wrap her brain around. She couldn't think he cared for her more than just a friend. Her head didn't want such a thing, because her heart could not handle disappointment.

"I'm not lying, not about this. I would never lie to you about this, especially now. That man feels something for you," she grabbed the bowls and turned to leave.

"Right like the time you said Sasuke was in love with you," the pink haired woman tried to change the subject.

"Hey, Sasuke kun did love me!" Ino's lips turned into a playful, evil smile. "You're the one who kissed him and turned him gay."

Music continued to play in the background, and Kiba walked to where Sakura sat on the side porch.

"Ready," he asked and offered his hand to pull her up.

The ride home was quiet, her mind playing over the conversation with Ino. Whether Kiba felt something for Sakura, she was convinced she felt something for him.

"Sakura, am I going home with you?" Kiba's voice penetrated her thoughts.

"What," she asked and looked around their surroundings. So deep in thought, Sakura had driven to her home. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I'll walk back over to the bar and get my truck," he chuckled.

"No, it's almost three in the morning," she began her offer. "C'mon in, you can crash in our guest room."

"Thanks," he looked at her closely, before she hopped out of the car.

Lei's car was not there, and Sakura informed him her mother was away on a conference.

The pair walked into the house. Kiba felt at home instantly, having been in the house throughout his life.

"I'm going to shower real quick. You know where everything is." Sakura called. Her ponytail shook as she bounced up stairs.

Kiba nodded and plopped on the couch, flicking on the tv. After forty minutes had passed, and Kiba could hear the shower still running. He stood to go check on her.

Knocking on the bathroom door he waited. When a minute passed without a response, he pushed it open and stepped inside. In the corner of the room Sakura sat crying with her knees pulled to her chest.

"Sakura," he rushed to her side. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," she covered her face and began to wipe quickly.

"You are not fine," he looked her over. His tan hands reaching out to hers. A gasp escaped his mouth when he felt the slash marks on her wrists. Thinking back, he remembered never seeing Sakura without her arms covered. Those long sleeve shirts or bracelets that she always put on. He thought at first, it were to cover the two gunshot wounds she suffered. That was far from the case. His strong hand turned her wrists over.

"Sakura," he whispered and traced the delicate wrists. Four he counted. At least four times she had tried to end her life. One wound was fresh, within the last month.

He thought back and remember Lei Haruno called him to asks for a few days off. Right after he and Kankuro tossed three drunk seasonal guys out of the bar. One had recognized her from the news of the attack, and began making comments to her. Sakura was so panic stricken, Kiba had to drive her home. He thought she was just upset, but he was far from right. "You didn't."

"It's so hard. You have no idea how hard it is just to put my feet on the ground everyday," she sobbed and buried her head between her knees. "I don't think I can...can."

"Sakura," he repeated. He pulled her head up quickly and angrily. "I can't believe you would be so selfish."

That was not the reaction she had expected. She was never looking for sympathy, quite the opposite, she was trying to make the voices and dreams stop.

"How could you? People love you! How could you decide to leave me like that," he snapped again. "Have you ever thought of how devastated I would be if something happened to you. "

"No, no, you can't say things like that," she cried and tried to push further away from him, but the wall stopped her. "It's too much. I don't deserve those words. You can't mean it!"

Kiba watched her unravel. "Why can't I?"

His brown eyes were level with her green ones.

"It's too much. You confuse me. You make me feel," she wouldn't finish the statement and looked away from him.

"Like someone cares for you," he completed her sentence. "I make you feel special and wanted. I make you want to be beside me always because that's the safest place for you."

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to pull her wrists back from him without any luck.

"Does your stomach do that little nervous thing when you see me or hear my voice?" He asked dipping his head down to where her face was buried. "Is that what I make you feel? Because_ everyday_ that is how you make me feel."

Sakura's breath inhaled sharply, and slowly her green eyes raised a little to meet his.

"I'm too messed up, what they did to me," she panted. "I can't be touched, I can't sleep, I can't go through a day without crying."

"That made you stronger, it brought you home to me." Kiba gently thumbed the slash marks again, then kissed each one. "You don't have to be scared Sakura. You also don't have to do this alone."

Releasing her wrists, he lifted her face once again. "All you have to do is say you want me by your side."

His arms opened into a hug for her.

Fear danced across her face at this offer. Her heart scream to take it, but her memories made her hand move slowly.

"I'm so broken," she sobbed. A blush covered her face at the memories of the hospital.

"You are perfect," he leaned in to her and placed his soft lips against hers.

His kiss was gentle, and she allowed him to put his hand on her arms, then they wrapped around her neck. Kiba sat back on the floor and pulled her into his lap, never breaking their kiss.

"Promise me you will never do that again," he whispered in her hair when they separated to breath. "I love you."

"I promise," she gasped when he took her lips again.

Kiba pulled from the kiss, gasping for breath again, but smiled when he looked into her eyes. Life that had been gone for so long had reappeared.

Sakura knew her nightmare was long from over, but she could feel a warmth come over here that had been missing before. Her heart fluttered, and she she knew she wanted that feeling to last and grow. With his hands interlaced with hers, and his tender kisses on her face, she was confident, Kiba would be by her side always.

* * *

so what do you think...let me know. it's a little sad eh? but be happy, kiba is going to take good care of sakura. he loves her and soon enough she will realize that she loves him too...

review if you want...

terri


End file.
